In the proposed study, the effects of the OurRelationship.com program on African-American, Hispanic/Latino, lower-income, and rural couples will be examined. Within a nationally-representative sample of 300 couples, OurRelationship.com demonstrated the ability to attract and retain a diverse population of couples. However, it is unclear whether results for the general population will hold for these underserved groups. To investigate this question, the proposed study has three aims: (1) Determine differences in couples' qualitative experience, program evaluations, and retention; (2) Examine how underserved couples differ in change in relationship functioning, mental health and quality of life, and important child outcomes; (3) Estimate the cost-effectiveness of OurRelationship.com. This study has the potential to demonstrate the ability to improve the romantic relationships of couples currently struggling or unable to reach couple intervention services. By testing OurRelationship.com, the proposed study will be able to show whether or not it is able to improve lives through the increasing romantic relationship functioning. Improvement in this domain has consistently shown positive downstream effects to mental health, physical health, and overall quality of life. Sample: 300 couples (600 individuals) who enrolled in the recently-completed National Institute of Health (NIH) study of the OurRelationship.com program. For being eligible for this study, both partners needed to be 21-65 years old; heterosexual; residing in the United States; cohabiting for at least 6 months; engaged or married; and at least one partner needed to score below the standardized distress cut off on the Couple Satisfaction Index. Couples were excluded if they were dating, separated, divorced, having an affair, engaged in moderate to severe or fear of physical aggression and at risk for suicide. Method: Couples are enrolled to either receive the treatment or control condition. Following the completion of the program, couples are asked to complete a variety of measures at 3 months post treatment and one year post treatment. Measures: Demographic Information Relationship Functioning ? Couples Satisfaction Inventory ? Relationship Commitment ? Emotional Intimacy ? Communication Patterns Questionnaire ? Physical Aggression ? Coparenting Individual Functioning ? Depressive Symptoms ? Suicidal Ideation ? Generalized Anxiety Disorder Symptoms ? Alcohol and Drug Use ? Stress ? Physical Health Child Functioning ? The Strengths and Difficulties Questionnaire Reactions to Program ? Quantitative Program Evaluation ? Qualitative Program Evaluation